In a Hundred Years
by dragonlots
Summary: Riding through Tucson, Duncan decides to work at the High Chaparral for a time, hoping the Immortal he keeps sensing is not looking to take his head.


I do not own the characters from either High Chaparral or Highlander. They're just borrowed for this little tale.

In a Hundred Years

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Duncan took another swig of his drink, while watching the antics of a man with a dark vest and trousers as he tried to convince yet another pair of disinterested cow pokes to come to work on a place called the High Chaparral. From what information he'd gathered, it was the largest ranch in the area and the owner, John Cannon had made an alliance with the Montoya's in Mexico. A shrewd move and the Highlander wondered how well it had worked out.

"What about you mister?" The man stood next to him, grinning. "Interested in a job? Good pay. Place to sleep."

He tuned out the rest of the words since he'd already heard them several times.

"Name's Buck Cannon." A slightly dirty hand was extended.

"Duncan MacLeod." He finished his drink pointedly ignoring the offered hand.

"I'd say he's not interested," a younger man quipped, drink in hand and a lady under one arm. He dressed very well, had roguish good looks, and had been in saloon most of the day.

"Now, Mano," Buck grinned. "How about it?"

"Just passing through." Finishing his drink, Duncan decided it was time to leave. As he turned, he felt the prickly sense of another Immortal. His katana was attached to his saddle bag outside, and while he might not need it right now, he could in the near future.

"Surely you could use some money?"

The sense passed. Perhaps the other wasn't interested in claiming his head. Then again, where Duncan stood was too public. The High Chaparral might prove to be a temporarily refuge. "How much did you say you pay?"

Buck Cannon got all excited and told him, all the while working to get Duncan out the door. "Our wagon is over here."

"I have my own horse."

"Oh, that's good." Not the answer the other had been expecting.

"Uncle Buck!" A young man hurried across the muddy street. "Supplies are loaded and my father will be upset if we're not back before sundown."

"Blue Boy, I'd like you to meet our new ranch hand, Duncan…uh,"

"MacLeod."

"Nice to meet you." The younger man gave him a friendly smile.

"I'll go get Mano and we can go." Buck disappeared back in the saloon.

"You can follow me." Blue Boy crossed the street to a heavily loaded wagon.

Untethering his horse, Duncan mounted up and joined him.

Moments later the group spilled out of the saloon and mounted up, joining the wagon.

"Let's go!" Buck headed down the street.

As they left town, Duncan again felt the other Immortal and turned in his saddle. No one stood out or met his gaze. Hopefully, the other wouldn't follow.

0000000000000000000000000

The High Chaparral proved to more than Duncan had expected. His eyes took in the large adobe house, with a windmill in the front, a place for the horses, a bunk house and his nose detected the scent of spicy food cooking.

A large man with gray hair and dusty clothes approached the group. "You're late."

"We're back by sundown, John," Buck answered.

"Get the wagon unloaded and then wash up for dinner." He noticed Duncan. "Who's this?"

"New ranch hand. Duncan MacLeod."

"Irish?" John asked.

The Highlander understood the prejudice. He'd seen it enough back east as many feared they'd lose their jobs to the Irish immigrants. "Scottish."

"You're a long way from home."

"I like to travel."

"I see." He turned to Buck. "Get him settled."

A lovely woman with long black hair exited the house. "John!"

"Be right there, Victoria." He gave the group another look and went to her. Duncan assumed it was probably his wife.

"That's my brother John Cannon," Buck explained. "He owns High Chaparral."

"His wife is very pretty."

"Don't let John hear you say that."

Duncan smiled understanding how jealous husbands could be. Buck showed him where to leave his horse and bunk down.

Once he settled in, he took some time to watch the others he'd be sharing the bunk house with. They were a mix of both American and Mexican. John Cannon must have been very successful with his alliance.

"How long do you think this one stay?" one of them asked.

"Doesn't matter," another answered.

With any luck, they'd keep their distance and that would be fine with him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Days later he led his horse out getting ready to ride the ranch with Sam and Blue. He noticed Victoria struggling with the water bucket and he quickly tethered his mount before going to help her.

Gently he took the bucket. "Let me help."

"Thank you." Victoria gave him a smile. She wore a lovely blue day dress.

"You're welcome." He followed her to the outdoor kitchen where several women worked on preparing food.

"You can put it there." She pointed at a flat spot.

He put the bucket down.

"You're new here."

"I am."

"How do you like working here?"

He shrugged. "It's fine."

John Cannon approached a scowl on his craggy face. "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"He offered to help me, John," his wife quickly defended.

Duncan touched his hat. "Happy I could help." He went back to his horse and followed the other two out the arch way supporting the name of the ranch and out into the dry, sagebrush covered land. Dust rose behind him and he mused a man could get lost out here and never be found.

"Pa said you're from Scotland." Blue rode beside him.

"I am." His eyes scanned the area. Behind anything an Apache could be lurking, ready to ambush them and steal their horses. While Duncan might survive the desert, his mortal companions probably wouldn't.

"What are you doing here?"

"Passing through." No need to give the young man more information.

"Really?" Blue frowned.

Sensing the young man's next question, Duncan said, "I can always use more traveling money."

"Guess so." His answer seemed to satisfy Blue.

They reached the herd and began rounding them up. Duncan had no idea why anyone would want to raise cattle here amongst the sagebrush and cactus, with little or no water.

"We're driving them down the watering hole," Sam explained, expertly moving his horse to prod the herd in the right direction.

"One of the few that stays all year," Blue explained.

Lucky, Duncan mused, as he added his effort. They rode for half a day before reaching the spot. The cows sauntered to the edge and lowered their heads to drink.

While he was used to riding, he needed to stretch his legs. Swinging out of the saddle, he kept a hold of the reins, gently stroking the horse's neck.

"You got a way with horses." Blue joined him.

"You could say that." No need to go into how long he'd been riding.

Sam still sat on his mount. "We'll camp here tonight and take the herd in tomorrow."

Blue made a face. "Means beans for dinner."

Duncan had eaten worse. Beans sounded fine to him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

McLeod's days settled into a comfortable routine. Up before the sun, biscuits and bacon for breakfast, sometimes tortillas for lunch and a meal of beans when on the trail or in the bunk house.

John Cannon treated his hands better than most ranches Duncan had worked at. He rewarded hard work and allowed the men to take Saturday off, after the chores had been completed.

The whole bunch had ridden out several hours ago for Tucson to spend their hard earned cash on drink and women at the local saloon. He'd opted to stay at the ranch and had volunteered to walk the roof, keeping an eye out for riders or Indians.

"Senor McLeod?" He glanced over and hurried to help Mrs. Cannon who climbed the ladder carrying a plate. Helping her up, she flashed him a grateful smile. "Gracias."

"You're welcome," he returned. "You shouldn't be up here. It's not safe."

"I figured you'd be hungry."

Spicy, tempting smells reached his nose and his stomach growled. He took the plate and sat down, keeping a close watch while he ate.

Victoria Cannon shaded her eyes with her hand, peering out over the desert. Today she wore a brightly colored skirt with a lighter top, her dark hair pulled back out of her eyes.

"How did you and your husband meet?" Duncan asked. Married women liked to talk about their men.

"John came to my father for help. My father proposed a marriage between us."

Duncan paused in his eating. He knew about arranged marriages, probably one of the reasons the alliance had worked. He wondered why the two of them had agreed, but knew not to ask.

"You're not from around here," she said.

"No. I travel."

"Where have you been?" She settled on a box, encouraging him to talk.

"A lot of places. Europe. The East. The South." More than that actually. Duncan didn't want to talk about it. His journey had both good and bad memories.

"Must be nice to travel." Her tone sounded wistful.

"What about you?"

"I've traveled some when I was younger. My brother too."

Monalito he surmised. He'd seen the younger man join the family for dinner most nights.

He finished his meal and grabbed his canteen for a drink, jerking when he felt the familiar tingle of another Immortal.

"Are you all right?" Victoria asked.

"I'm fine." He put down the canteen and handed her the plate. "It was very good. Thank you."

Her pretty face glowed with pride. "I'm glad you liked it."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

For the next few days, Duncan's extra sense tingled off and on. Sometimes it was for a few minutes or a few hours before it would vanish. It unsettled him, causing him to more wary than normal.

He gazed out over the vast desert, resting his hand on the wooden rail, listening to the low murmur of conversation behind him, as the other hands played poker and joked together. The sun set low over the land, brightening a few wispy clouds.

"You all right there?" Buck inquired, joining Duncan. The older man's clothes were covered in dust.

"Fine." His eyes watched the darkening sky. "I might be moving on soon."

"Blue Boy said you might be."

Duncan smiled. The kid was smart and deserved a better chance than his uncle or father seemed to allow him. "I think if you give him a chance, he might surprise you."

Buck gave him a look. He guessed the idea he'd presented caught the other by surprise.

"Better git some shut eye. Dawn comes early." Buck glanced at him again, before joining the others.

The sense had faded again, after he'd felt it for part of the day. With any luck, the other would not come hunting during the night. Too many witnesses and their duels tended to remain private.

Stretching, Duncan headed off for his bunk. He'd leave in the morning.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Pa!" Blue's voice echoed across the yard. Duncan tightened the cinch of the saddle, his horse moving from one foot to the other. He stepped away to see what the young man called about.

John Cannon hurried out of the house, his wife behind him.

"Found him staked out. Not sure if he's still alive."

Buck Cannon helped pull the man draped across the horse, dragging the body to the sandy ground. He looked at the dirt covered man. "I think he's dead."

Duncan jolted as sensed the other Immortal. His hand reached for the sword he kept in his saddle bag, before stopping himself.

"He's alive," Victoria scolded. "Get him into the house."

Buck and John shuffled the weight between them. Duncan stayed where he was, until he got a clear look at the man. Startled, he hurried over and helped the Cannon brothers take the limp body inside.

"Upstairs, into Blue's room," Victoria ordered.

They carried him up the few stairs and down the hall. Lowering him on the bed, both Buck and John backed off as Victoria sat next to the bed and began to wash the injured man's face, who groaned.

Duncan couldn't help himself. He placed a hand on the other's shoulder. "Easy, Connor. You're safe."

Connor's blue eyes fluttered open. "Duncan?"

"Just rest. We'll talk later."

John stared at Duncan. "You know this man?"

"He's my clansman."

"That's sort of like family ain't it?" Buck rubbed the side of his unshaven face.

"Something like that."

"All of you out." Victoria made a shooing motion with her hand.

"I'd better stay," Duncan said.

"Since you're family," she agreed.

After she gave Connor a good wash, she left to find some broth.

"What happened?" Duncan asked.

"A misunderstanding with the Apache."

"How many times did you die out there?"

"Too many."

"Here we go," Victoria's cheerful voice interrupted their talk. "This broth will help you get strong again."

"She's married," Duncan warned his clansman quietly.

"Thanks for the warning." Connor drank the broth and drifted off to sleep.

"I'll take good care of him," she promised.

"I'm sure you will." Duncan left, deciding he could stay on a few more days until he and Connor could leave together.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Two weeks later, both men saddled up their horses preparing to leave. The Cannons had gathered around them, their sad faces letting the two men know how much they'd be missed.

"You're good cow pokes," Buck tried, yet again, to get them to stay. "Sure you won't reconsider?"

"We need to be moving on," Connor said, swinging up into the saddle. He looked at home there and slightly out of place in his clothes and hat.

Victoria stepped forward, handing Duncan some wrapped food. He lightly touched her hand. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She stepped away and her husband put his arm around her. They looked good as a couple. He found himself hoping they'd have children.

"Gonna miss you," Blue told Duncan.

He had a chance to reassure the boy. "You're going to do fine here, Blue." He leaned closer to him. "They're just not used to you being all grown up."

Blue glanced down, his foot kicking at the ground. "Thanks."

"I see you're leaving." Manolito stood there in his much too neat clothes, a grin on his face. "Too bad."

"You stay out of trouble." Duncan mounted his horse. "Find yourself a nice girl and get married."

Mano shook his head. "Wish it were that simple."

Connor and Duncan shared a look. He knew his clansman had loved a woman who had died hundreds of years ago.

"Simpler than you think." Duncan heard the sadness in Connor's voice.

"If you're ever back this way," John said, "feel free to stop by. You'll be more than welcome."

"Thank you." Duncan kicked his horse and together they rode off the ranch and down the road.

"You know," Connor glanced behind them. "It would be interesting to return a hundred years from now and see what they planted."

Duncan nodded, allowing himself a last look as well. The family stood together and waved good bye. "I might just do that."


End file.
